capcomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Strider Hiryu
thumb|275px , más comúnmente conocido como , es el protagonista principal de los videojuegos de plataformas de acción de la saga Strider. Siendo propiedad conjunta de Capcom y el estudio de manga Moto Kikaku, Hiryu ha protagonizado todos los videojuegos oficiales de la saga Strider y el manga homónimo, además de aparecer en varios videojuegos crossover de Capcom. :Perfil *'Seiyū': Yūji Ueda , Kōsuke Toriumi *'Nacimiento': 20301993. Club Capcom #0. pag 11-12. *'Lugar de nacimiento': Una aldea en la región Tungús, Siberia oriental *'Estilo': Dominio sobrehumano de las artes marciales (taijutsu) Concepto La base del personaje de Hiryu se concibió durante la reunión inicial del proyecto de los tres directores del proyecto (Kouichi Yotsui, Masahiko Kurokawa y Tatsumi Wada) en el hotel Hilton en Shinjuku,Scion; Dire 51 (24 de abril de 2010). "Interview with Kouichi "Isuke" Yotsui". LSCM 4.0. Traducida al inglés Gaijin Punch. y se concretó en reuniones posteriores. Entre los tres, Yotsui fue quien propuso y presionó por un concepto ninja futurista, inspirado en el horizonte de Shinjuku visible desde el hotel Hilton y series ninja de la década 1960. El uso de una espada por parte de Hiryu como su arma principal también puede haber sido su idea, ya que Isuke ha declarado que le gustan las armas cuerpo a cuerpo ya que obligan al jugador a 'acercarse al enemigo para destruirlos'.Concepcion, Miguel (14 de mayo de 2011). "Q&A with Kouichi Yotsui on Moon Diver". Examiner. Hiryu recibió su nombre del portaaviones japonés 'Hiryū' de la Segunda Guerra Mundial,Szymanski, Andrew (22 de febrero de 2014). "Original Strider Hiryu Developer - Kouichi Yotsui Interview" (japonés). Entrevista en video incluida en la versión de ''Strider Hiryu para Sony PlayStation 3 (2014) sin embargo el nombre de Hiryu usa la forma simplificada del segundo kanji. Aunque los dos nombres significan lo mismo (dragón volador), el nombre de Hiryu es también un sinónimo de 'wyvern' en japonés, un tipo de dragón europeo que solo tiene alas y patas traseras. El propio Kouchi Yotsui dibujó el diseño y la apariencia de Hiryu en el videojuego arcade Strider original.Capcom (10 de marzo de 2014). "Capcom Legends Chapter 3: The Running Ninja from the Future, Hiryu!" (japonés). Sitio web de Capcom. La interpretación de Yotsui sobre Hiryu difiere notablemente del diseño presentado en la serie manga y el videojuego homónimo para Nintendo Entertainment System, sobre todo en ausencia de la larga bufanda roja. Los primeros antecedentes indican que Hiryu usó un fajín largo rojo en su cintura, pero el diseño final para el videojuego también abandonó este elemento. Aunque no se ha confirmado, es posible que las limitaciones de memoria y/o las dificultades para animar un trozo de tela en movimiento que fluía en el aire con esos sprites sean factores que impliquen su eliminación. La agilidad y las acrobacias avanzadas de Hiryu se inspiraron en el amor de Isuke por la escalada, el esquí y el buceo; así como un incidente en el que fue encerrado en la azotea del hotel Hilton de Shinjuku y se vio obligado a bajar por el edificio para llegar hasta una salida de incendios. Sus animaciones fluidas y atléticas, sin embargo, requirieron una 'tremenda' cantidad de datos, más o menos lo mismo que necesitarían 'dos videojuegos' en aquella época.Jones, Darran (24 de abril 2010). "The Making of... Strider". Retro Gamer (76). pag. 48-53. El regreso inesperado de Hiryu como personaje disponible en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes se volvió fundamental para resucitar la popularidad del personaje, convirtiéndose en una de las opciones favorita entre la audiencia del videojuego, especialmente en países extranjeros, y dando paso a una continuación apropiada del videojuego arcade Strider original que se produciría. Su inclusión en la lista fue la iniciativa del planificador primario Atsushi Tomita, un admirador confeso de su videojuego arcade original que deseaba resucitar al personaje. El nuevo diseño, dibujado por el ex-artista de Capcom conocido como Bengus, sigue el diseño básico de la versión original de Isuke, pero restaura la bufanda roja que faltaba. Según Bengus, después de ver el manga original y de gustarle la interpretación de Tatsumi Wada, decidió que la 'versión videojuego de lucha' de Hiryu también la luciera. Esto se convertiría en estándar para todas las siguientes apariciones de Hiryu. Para el videojuego Strider 2 fue Harumaru, un artista que trabajó brevemente en Capcom en aquel momento, el elegido para dirigir el diseño de Hiryu (y el videojuego en general). La apariencia y animaciones generales de Hiryu tomaron inspiración en su diseño para el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, aunque Harumaru no se inspiró especialmente en esta versión, basándose en los consejos del artista Shoei de Capcom sobre que Hiryu es un protagonista 'loco' que lleva a cabo cualquier misión que le sea asignada 'mecánicamente', y como tal considera esta versión fundamentalmente diferente de la versión de Bengus. Harumaru también recurrió en gran medida a varios cómics estadounidenses encontrados en la oficina de diseño, enumerando específicamente obras de DC Comics, Mike Mignola, Simon Bisley y Spawn, que hicieron que el aspecto de Hiryu fuera una mezcla entre un estilo anime 'peculiar' y tonos duros, más comúnmente asociado con los cómics estadounidenses. Harumaru hizo especial hincapié en diseñar al Hiryu del primer videojuego de manera diferente, incluyendo la falta de bufanda y (en la ilustración conceptual) la aparición de sus Opciones. Harumaru se refirió a esta versión como .Capcom (22 de febrero de 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (japonés). pag. 33 Su nueva apariencia en el videojuego Strider (2014) fue creada por Sho Sakai, originalmente el diseñador de enemigos en el videojuego Strider 2, y supervisó todo el proceso desde los bocetos iniciales hasta el dibujo, renderización 3D y el modelo final.Calvert, Darren (7 de febrero de 2014). "Interview: Double Helix Games on Carving Out a New Strider for PS4". pushsquare.com. La idea principal detrás del diseño 'renacido' de Hiryu buscaba mantener intacta su 'silueta de personaje', actualizándolo visualmente sin dejar de ser reconocible al instante. Recurriendo a todas sus apariciones previas, la idea de Sakai para el diseño es que Hiryu se vería como versiones anteriores cuando se le ve desde lejos, pero luego de una inspección más cercana uno descubriría un diseño completamente diferente.GregaMan (13 de febrero de 2014). "Get the dirt on Strider's new game with this behind-the-scenes feature" (inglés). Capcom-unity.com. El diseño renovado de Hiryu incluye elementos nuevos manteniendo su apariencia general intacta. El principal de estos cambios es la nueva armadura de caucho duro que lleva Hiryu y un rastro de plasma que funciona como una 'bufanda de plasma'. La ambientación detrás de la imagen visual actualizada se consideró importante, y estos nuevos elementos se integraron en el mito de la saga: la armadura de Hiryu es el uniforme usado para misiones de largo plazo, mientras que la bufanda de plasma se crea por el exceso de energía que Hiryu genera desde su cuerpo, que su arma Cypher usa para funcionar.Spencer (26 de julio de 2013). Strider Starts out with All of his Core Abilities and has Touches for MvC Fans. Siliconera.com. La bufanda de plasma también se implementó para servir como una señal visual para las nuevas habilidades basadas en plasma de Hiryu, cambiando su color para indicar cuál de las cuatro mejoras de plasma se está seleccionando en ese momento. Trasfondo Hiryu es un agente especial conocido como un Strider. Los Striders son un equipo élite de mercenarios de alta tecnología similares a ninjas que se especializan en secuestros, asesinatos, demoliciones y otros tipos de misiones que han realizado a lo largo de la historia al servicio del bien común. Son uno de los grupos de maniobras secretas más influyentes del mundo, descendientes de los ninjas de la era feudal de Japón. Como agente Strider activo, todos los datos personales sobre Hiryu son secretos, aunque se conocen detalles adicionales. Nació en una aldea Tungusa y fue reclutado en el programa de entrenamiento de Striders a una edad temprana. A pesar de las probabilidades de sobrevivir a dicho régimen de entrenamiento (solo el 10% de todos los candidatos sobreviven) sobresalió en cada categoría y se convirtió en el agente más joven en alcanzar el rango más alto (Clase Especial A) en la historia del grupo. Hiryu prefiere la espada de plasma Cypher como su arma de elección, que puede usar libremente desde cualquier posición. Strider En el año 2042, apareció un supergenio malvado llamado Grandmaster Meio y, en cinco años, se había apoderado de las naciones de la Tierra y ejercía el control sobre la raza humana con un puño de hierro y una poderosa milicia. Después de haber descubierto los secretos de la vida en el Amazonas, Meio planea utilizar su ciudad artificial, la Tercera Luna, para causar un evento de extinción masiva sobre la Tierra, viéndo al planeta como nada más que su propio juguete, y creando sus propias formas de vida para poblar su nuevo mundo. En 2048, una fuerza de resistencia llega ante los Striders para detener los planes diabólicos de Meio. Hiryu, quien se retiró del grupo dos años antes, regresa y tiene la tarea de derribar a Meio y sus maquinaciones. Después de derribar a sus seguidores en la Federación de Kazajstán, Grandmaster Meio ofrece una recompensa por su cabeza y envía asesinos y cazarrecompensas para matarlo. Hiryu finalmente encuentra la base de Meio en la Tercera Luna, se infiltra en ella y termina su misión. Strider 2 2000 años después de la derrota de Grandmaster Meio, un Strider que lleva el mismo nombre código del hombre que lo derrotó milagrosamente hace dos milenios se levanta para enfrentarse a un mundo que lo adora. Poco después de recibir la misión, sin embargo, los Striders fueron traicionados por Hien, un compañero Strider también de Clase Especial A y amigo de Hiryu, quien liberó a Gandmaster Meio de su tumba para recuperar su mundo. En lugar de demorarse por sus sentimientos hacia el difunto grupo, Hiryu decide llevar a cabo su misión final: encontrar y eliminar Grandmaster Meio. Después de enfrentarse a los seguidores Grandmaster Meio en todo el mundo, Hiryu finalmente llega a la Tercera Luna reconstruida, donde enfrenta y elimina a Solo y Hien por última vez. Luego llega a la parte superior de la estación y se enfrenta a Grandmaster Meio, finalmente derrotándolo. Grandmaster Meior se pregunta si el hombre que está frente a él es el mismo que lo derrotó hace 2000 años, pero Hiryu no da ninguna respuesta y lo corta en dos, poniendo fin a su tiranía. Strider (2014) En este recuento de la historia original, Hiryu es el último de una línea de Striders que fueron enviados en una misión para eliminar a Grandmaster Meio, que se ha apoderado del mundo y ahora reside en una base militar en la ciudad de Kazakh. Él es el 12º Strider en intentar la misión, todos los demás murieron durante la infiltración. Comienza su misión infiltrándose en Ciudad Kazakh en el año de 'Meio 0048'. Habilidades y destrezas En la batalla, Hiryu es increíblemente concentrado, apareciendo silencioso pero severo. Muestra capacidades sobrehumanas, aumentadas por su impresionante agilidad y velocidad, lo que le permite esquivar impactos de balas. Él lucha como una deidad feroz mientras permanece calmado y tranquilo emocionalmente. Personifica la fuerza que posee un Strider especial de Clase-A. Aunque Hiryu rara vez lucha desarmado, ha dominado las artes marciales cuerpo a cuerpo (Taijutsu, o habilidades corporales desarmadas) a un nivel superhumano y posee una fuerza física por encima de lo normal, siendo lo suficientemente poderoso como para atravesar las extremidades de su enemigo usando solo su manos desnudas como si estuviera atacándolos con su Cypher. El físico de Hiryu ha sido perfeccionado a través de un entrenamiento especial, que le otorga la capacidad de moverse libremente en cualquier ubicación o posición, incluso mientras trepa o cuelga de las estructuras; así como movimientos diestros y agilidad para realizar movimientos acrobáticos altos, como saltos de volteretas y volteretas hacia atrás. También posee una velocidad dotada, alcanzando fácilmente niveles supersónicos como se muestra cuando evadió 'Shadow Tag Bullets', una ametralladora antiaérea del tamaño de un hombre conocida por su capacidad de alcanzar objetivos súper sónicos automáticamente gracias a un avanzado sistema de radar. Es posible que su velocidad sea hipersónica y superior, pero eso aún no se ha demostrado. Se muestra moviéndose y atacando más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede percibir, moviéndose a grandes distancias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y moviéndose a tal velocidad que deja varias imágenes residuales de él mismo tras su paso. También está implícito (pero no se muestra) haber superado una explosión estando de pie cerca de este, ademas se lo ve superando la cadena de explosiones de minas al pisarlos y ha esquivado el fuego combinado de tres balas Shadow Tag al moverse tan rápido que su sistema de radar no pudo encontrarlo, mientras estaba acorralado dentro de una habitación con poco espacio para moverse. Prefiere el uso de la espada de plasma Cypher como su arma de elección, que puede usar libremente desde cualquier posición. Su dominio sobre Cypher es bien conocido entre los Striders, hasta el punto que se dice que no hay nadie más hábil que él empuñándola. Su estrategia principal es cerrar la distancia con su objetivo y luego atacar con un solo Cypher para cortar al enemigo por la mitad, una táctica facilitada por su físico y técnica entrenados. En el videojuego Strider (2014), su Cypher canaliza la energía de plasma generada dentro del cuerpo de Hiryu. Él puede concentrar esta energía en diferentes cantidades para generar nuevos ataques, así como cambiar sus propiedades para crear filos elementales, como de fuego o hielo. Otras apariciones * Capcom Baseball (1989): Hiryu hace un cameo menor en un anuncio de periódico. * Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 (1992): Hiryu apareció en este videojuego poco conocido exclusivo para Japón como uno de los personajes que proporcionan cuestionarios al jugador. * Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1996): Aparición como cameo. Uno de los muchos invitados en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eliza, la esposa de Ken, tiene una apariencia muy similar a la de Hiryu, pero aunque se le ve con su atuendo normal, usa una corbata bowtie y sostiene un osito de peluche como regalo para la homenajeada. * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (1998): Hiryu tiene en este videojuego crossover su primera aparición como personaje disponible en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom. * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash (1999) * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition (2000) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000): Hiryu regresa como personaje disponible en la secuela del videojuego crossover anterior. * Capcom Fighting All-Stars: Code Holder (cancelado-2003): Hiryu habría sido uno de los personajes disponibles en este videojuego crossover de no haber sido cancelado. * Namco × Capcom (2005): Hiryu también apareció en este videojuego RPG crossover como uno de los protagonistas. * SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS (2006) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011): Hiryu es añadido como personaje disponible en esta versión actualizada del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * Dragon's Dogma (2012): Hiryu apareció como dos cartas en una promoción especial para Dragon's Dogma Quest. * Minna to Capcom All Stars (2012): Hiryu fue uno de los muchos personajes de Capcom incluidos en este videojuego crossover. * Street Fighter × All Capcom (2013): Hiryu apareció como cinco cartas diferentes en este videojuego crossover móvil. * Dead Rising 3 (2013): El robot de asistencia por satélite de Hiryu u 'Opción A' aparece como un objeto de power-up en el paquete DLC Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α para este videojuego. * Project × Zone 2 (2015): Hiryu aparece en este videojuego RPG crossover como uno de los protagonistas disponibles. Es emparejado junto con Hotsuma de los videojuegos de la saga Shinobi propiedad de Sega. * Monster Hunter Generations (2015): Como parte de un evento de colaboración especial, el uniforme de Hiryu y su espada Light Cypher aparecen como equipamientos disponibles. * Monster Hunter XX (2017): Nuevamente el uniforme de Hiryu y la espada Light Cypher aparecen como equipamientos disponibles en esta versión actualizada del videojuego Monster Hunter Generation exclusiva para Japón. * Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017): Hiryu es uno de los personajes confirmados para este nuevo videojuego de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom. Curiosidades * Hiryu fue mencionado originalmente haber sido mantenido fuera del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds debido a problemas legales con su compañía manga, a pesar de la demanda enorme de los fans para su inclusión. Al explicar sobre la aparición de Hiryu como personaje disponible en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ryota Niitsuma dijo que debido a la demanda de los fans, decidieron trabajar más para llegar a negociar un acuerdo con su compañía manga propietaria. * Debido a la vaga historia de trasfondo en el videojuego Strider 2, era una creencia de larga data que Hiryu es de alguna manera inmortal y tenia más de 2000 años de antigüedad. El artbook Visual Chronicle, sin embargo, implica que el Hiryu presente en el videojuego Strider 2 es un sucesor que lleva el mismo nombre clave del original que derrotó a Grandmaster Meio. * Hiryu estaba programado para aparecer en el videojuego cancelado Capcom Fighting All-Stars: Code Holder. El modo de juego de este videojuego crossover fue más realista y, como tal, el estilo de lucha de Hiryu fue considerablemente más moderado que en su encarnación de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom. En este videojuego utilizaba principalmente golpes y patadas, con su espada ligera Cypher desencadenada sólo durante ataques especiales. * En el artbook de los videojuegos Street Fighter IV y Super Street Fighter IV se muestra que la apariencia de Hiryu fue considerada como un traje alternativo para Guy, antes de que finalmente eligieran una versión ligeramente alterada de su traje original en el videojuego Final Fight. Curiosamente, Hiryu tiene un traje alternativo en los videojuegos Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 y Strider (2014) que utiliza el esquema de colores de Guy. * De manera similar a lo anterior, las ilustraciones del videojuego Resident Evil: Revelations 2 revelan un traje alternativo para Moira Burton no utilizado basado en Hiryu. *Sus animaciones modernizadas que se remontan al videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes se convirtieron en elementos primarios e influencias en la nueva versión remake Strider (2014). **También se debió al mencionado videojuego de lucha que Hiryu y toda la saga Strider emergieron de la oscuridad del olvido, allanando así la producción del videojuego Strider 2 y otras apariciones crossover de Hiryu. *El personaje Zeku de la saga Street Fighter comparte muchas similitudes y elementos temáticos con Hiryu.EventHubs — Is Street Fighter V's young Zeku actually Strider Hiryu? Debido a estas conexiones, generalmente se supone que la saga Strider podría existir dentro del mismo universo compartido que la saga Street Fighter. Galería Strider2Hiryu.png|''Strider 2'' Cartas link=SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash link=SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Sprites *'Strider' Archivo:Strider-slash.gif *'Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes' Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *'Namco × Capcom' Archivo:N×C-StriderHiryu.png Enlaces externos *Hiryu en Striderpedia (inglés) *Hiryu en Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki (español) *Hiryu en Wikipedia (español) Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos